


when he calls, he calls for me

by darcychick



Series: cool heart, and hands and aptitude [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex - Reader receiving, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, reader interactive, red lace panties drive the devil crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcychick/pseuds/darcychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of 'hand on the back of my neck' Lucifer decides to repay the reader. Hint: the devil is very talented with his tongue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when he calls, he calls for me

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of hand on the back of my neck. There isn't really a plot, I just threw in some feelings at the end because I wasn't sure how to finish it, but it's mainly porn without plot. Also inspired by a shirtless Mark Pellegrino.
> 
> Visit my blog to see this amazing and hot sight: http://darcy-chick.tumblr.com/

“You promised to teach me,” Lucifer muttered, face pressed into your breasts. It was true, you hadn’t allowed him to pleasure you properly, preferring to suck him off, leaving him a flushed mess, grinding yourself against his strong thigh. 

You smiled, sliding yourself down his body, pulling him on top of you, shifting positions until he was above you. You kissed him, slowly; you had discovered that the Devils’ lips were surprisingly softly and sweet. He moaned breathlessly into your mouth, grinding down onto your leg. You pulled back a few inches, still sharing breath with him.

“Okay.” You agreed, “You want to pleasure me?” You felt him nod, 

“Yes.” 

“Use initiative, you can’t be one of the first born of God for nothing. You gotta have some brains in there.” You tease, he looks nervous though so you hurry to reassure him. “Lucifer, anything you do will feel good to me. Just copy what I did to you, but adapt it slightly.” You hint. 

He nods and kisses you neck, mouthing the delicate skin, nipping lightly. He slowly makes his way downwards to your breasts. He kisses along the soft underside of your breast, mouth gentle, tip of his tongue dragging, create pleasant sensations. You moan softly, encouragingly, and slide your hands up his neck into his hair. He kisses along to your nipple, sucking lightly, a scrape of teeth. You whine quietly as the cool air hits your, now, hard and wet nipple. 

He feel him smile against your skin, and clench your hands tighter in his hair. 

“Carry on.” You order, turned on by his proximity and the attention he was giving you. 

He didn’t reply, sucking your nipple into his mouth again before moving away down your breasts and towards your stomach, he pressed sucking kisses along the skin, making you shiver, at the feel of his cool lips. 

When he reached your navel, the sensitive skin, jumping slightly at the feel of his rough chin, the stubble scraping in a delicious way against your navel. He kissed downwards, nipping lightly at your hips, teeth pinching the skin, leaving red marks. His fingers hooking onto the edge of your red lace panties, cold fingertips pressing into the hot skin.

You gasp at the exquisite sensations his teeth create, scraping against your skin. Your hands tighten in his hair, tugging him downwards slightly, desperate for his touch where you wanted it most. 

“Patience.” He mutters, grinning against your stomach, nipping sharply, sucking the bite to soothe it. 

He finally moves down, resting his solid torso between your spread legs. You can feel his cool breath against your flushed sex, he’s hesitating. 

“Think about how I pleasured you, slow and build it up. I’ll tell you what feels good.” You pant, twisting strands of his hair around your fingers. 

A swift swipe of his cool tongue through the lace made you arch up, his hands slipping under your back to support you, cool hands; large and strong.

He grows more confident in his touches, sucking at your clit through the lace, you moan, voice loud in the quiet of your room, door locked. 

You feel him scrape his teeth through the damp lace, stubble catching on the delicate fabric. His hands slide down your back until they are cupping your ass, kneading the supple flesh. 

He continues teasing you for several minutes, watching you with dark eyes as you arched your back, moaning and sighing. 

The sight of him between your thighs brought you closer to the edge, your fingertips and toes tingling with anticipation.

“Oh, Lucifer,” You cry “I’m getting close!” A few blissful seconds later he stops. You half sit up.

“What? Why did you stop?” You ask, confused. He smiles at you, 

“I want to make you feel as good as I did,” He explains. 

“Okay, then why did you stop?” You ask, not understanding his reasoning, until he hooks those sinful fingers under your panties, the crimson red lace a stark contrast to the pale skin of his fingers. You shiver as he pulls the skimpy fabric down your legs, slowly. 

He kisses the newly exposed skin softly, tracing the apex of your with two fingers, teasing your soaking entrance, before slowly slipping two fingers in. You’re so wet, they slide in unimpeded, you whine at the feel of his long fingers stretching your out. 

“Lucifer.” You moan, as he slides his fingers back in, slowly building up a rhythm. 

“Faster, please faster Luce.” He smirks, his eyes hooded and dark, watching his fingers sliding in and out of you, mesmerised. 

“Oh, crook your fingers.” You gasp, he looks at you confused so you lift a hand, making a come hither motion. “Like that.” 

He nods, and on the next stroke inwards crook those long, slender fingers making your back arch, your hips pressing up desperately for more. Your hands didn’t seem to know what to do with themselves, clenching in his hair, grasping the bed sheets. Your thighs pressed tightly to either side of his head, momentarily before you realised you were probably crushing him. You moved your legs back down, but he grabbed your thigh with his free hand, holding it tight, not letting you move. His fingers dug into your flesh, short fingernails pressing into your skin slightly. You clenched around his fingers, hearing his sharp intake of breath, you rolled your hips sensually. 

He groaned against your pussy, the vibrations edging you closer. He learned fast, seeing what made you moan loudest, what made you back arch. 

“I want you in me.” You gasped, he pulled back to look at you. God, he looked wrecked. His hair a tousled mess, courtesy of you, his lips shiny and slick with your juices. His eyes were what got you though, cobalt blue eclipsed by the absolute black of his pupils. 

It took him about three seconds to process your request before lifting himself up towards you again. He kissed you, tasting yourself, his tongue swiping across yours. You reach towards the nightstand, you knew he could probably reverse any ill after effects, but you just preferred it this way. 

Snatching up a condom, you reach down to his pants, pulling them down roughly. He breathed in sharply when you wrapped your hand around him, he was nearly dripping, just prom pleasuring you. You rip the little foil packet open, careful not to catch the latex on your teeth. You push him further away for a moment, rolling the condom down his length, Lucifer’s fingers digging into your shoulders slightly at the stimulation. 

You lie back down and tilt your hips slightly. 

“I-er- I don’t,” Lucifer started. You cut him off with a kiss, grasping his cock, guiding him to your dripping entrance. You feel his tip pressing against you, thick and hot, slipping inside fairly effortlessly, you were so wet from his earlier attentions. Lucifer muffled a deep groan into your shoulder at the feel, You hook a leg over his back and ass and pull him inside you to the hilt. Sudden and deep. He’s thick, and a respectable length; Reaching deep inside.

“Oh, Y/N” He nearly shouts, his teeth scraping your neck. His hands are tight about your hips, like he’s holding back. 

“Move your hips.” You instruct, desperate for him to fuck you. He pants harshly and pulls his hips back, a slow slide of slick skin, out and then back in. Stretching your walls deliciously. 

“Harder.” You demand, knowing he was holding back. “Lucifer, harder.” 

On a thrust inwards, he slams back in, reaching so deep inside you. You nearly scream, the pleasure is so intense. You can’t keep quiet now, your moans and near shrieks fill the air and he pounds into you. 

“I’m close,” He gasps, you don’t want to be left frustrated so you grab his hand and drag it down to between the two of you, slicking his fingers with your arousal, he takes the hint and begins circling your clit. He uses short, efficient motions that push you closer, your fingers and toes taking on that numb feeling just before you are about to come. 

“I’m going to come,” You gasp, leaning forwards and smashing your lips into his. He picks up the pace of his hips, going deep and fast now. 

“Come.” He orders, the first demand he had made that the evening. Your eyes flicked up to him, taking him in, how wrecked he looked, you knew he would last a matter of seconds and that was because of you. That thought sent you over the edge; writhing and clenching tightly around him. He groaned and pressed his face in close to your shoulder, sucking a dark bruise on your collarbone. His hips were at an almost frenzied pace, uneven and without rhythm, before they stuttered in their motions. A deep groan working it’s way out of his throat, his release hitting him hard, hips slowing, moving slowly into your soaking pussy. He stopped his movements and collapsed onto you, his body: heavy and comforting. A minute later, he pulled out you slowly, a delicious slide, you were too exhausted to feel aroused but it still felt good. He slipped the condom off throwing it in the bin next to the nightstand.

He turned his head and kissed you softly. 

“Was that okay?.” He asked, pulling back, his breathing still uneven. You looked at him, unbelieving that he just asked that. 

“If I had known how good you would be, I would have fucked you a lot sooner. You were incredible Lucifer, especially for a virgin.” You said, absolutely fucked out. “ Is there something you’re not telling me?” You teased. 

Lucifer stiffened and stared at you, before realising you were teasing. “There has been no-one else.” He stated. “I have waited millennia for you.” 

“Don’t exaggerate Lucifer,” You sigh,turning your face away, knowing he was trying to flatter you. It was working. 

He turned your face with his hands, resting his weight on his elbows, either side of you. 

“It is true, you believe in destiny?” He asked, you nodded against his hands, his blue eyes searching yours. “Destiny was created by my father, I have seen everything that is to happen, I knew of your existence, millions of years ago. I wasn’t certain why you would be so important to me, but now I know.” He explained. 

He had just made such a romantic speech and now you had no clue what to say. Instead you lifted your arms around his neck and kissed him, soft and loving. He returned your kiss, thumbs stroking your cheekbones. 

You pulled back, flipping the two of you over so you were sprawled over his body. Your face, resting on his shoulder, you were tracing your fingers over his chest, dragging over the blonde hair there. He had a hand resting on your lower back, a cool presence that made you feel so much safer in the world, just having someone hold you for a while. You drifted off to the feel of his cool breath on your hair, a cool hand resting on your waist.


End file.
